Cianuro espumoso
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Dos jóvenes son envenenados. La detective Genna frey y la inspectora Olenna Tyrell son las encargadas de llevar un caso en el que se verán emocionalmente implicadas. Traiciones, problemas familiares, deudas económicas y venganzas personales deberán ser sacadas a la luz por estas sagaces mujeres pero ¿Y si ellas tampoco desean descubrir la verdad?
1. Prólogo: la tristeza de las novias

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

En respuesta al desafío de Emma en el foro Alas negras, palabras negras.

Aviso: esto es un AU moderno y algunos acontecimientos no se desarrollarán como en los libros pero prometo que eso no afectará al carácter de los personajes.

El título lo he sacado de un libro de Aghata Christie que si bien es muy bueno no tiene nada que ver con esta trama.

()()()()()()()()()

Cianuro espumoso.

Prólogo: la tristeza de las novias

1

La novia luce un hermoso vestido blanco. Su pelo castaño está recogido bajo un complicado tocado y su velo cae hasta tocar el suelo. Es una muchacha hermosa. "Tanto como yo lo era a su edad" piensa su abuela observándola con una pizca de ternura en su mirada.

La estampa que Margaery ofrece allí, a la puerta de la iglesia cogida del brazo de su ahora esposo le recuerda su propia juventud. Sin embargo, el nombre que viene a sus labios no es el del que fuera su marido. Olenna Tyrell, de soltera Redwyne y que apunto estuvo de ser Olenna Targaryen, piensa en ese joven que prefirió besar al padrino de bodas antes que a ella y que se largó con él en su fiesta de compromiso.

Piensa en él porque la decepción que baila en los ojos de su nieta es exactamente igual a la que ella sintió en aquel momento. Renly Baratheon no se ha largado, pero la noche anterior durmió en la cama de su hermano y Margaery es dolorosamente consciente de ello.

2

El anillo de compromiso lanza destellos en el dedo anular de la muchacha. No obstante, la felicidad que domina en el salón de fiestas no parece salpicar a la protagonista de la celebración. "En otro tiempo debió de ser realmente guapa" piensa su futura tía política mientras observa con tristeza sus ojos claros cargados de pesar, su boca que se tuerce en lo que pretende ser una sonrisa, su figura frágil, como si fuera un pajarito al que le han cortado las alas.

Genna frey, anteriormente Lannister, la observa sin poder contener un suspiro recordando su propia fiesta de compromiso con el que es ahora su marido. Un compromiso sin amor, solo por dinero, por la empresa, por la familia o por la sociedad. Un compromiso con un hombre al que despreciaba aunque no con la misma intensidad con que esta niña, esta muchachita que parece ir a romperse en cualquier momento, odia a su prometido. Emmon siempre ha sido un imbécil, un pusilánime, un ingenuo, aún lo sigue siendo aunque ella ha aprendido a amarlo a pesar de eso. Joffrey Baratheon es un canaya de otra clase, uno que disfruta haciendo daño, humillando y maltratando a su novia. Genna no puede seguir mirando a la joven Sansa Stark. No puede porque sabe de sobra que ese malnacido quedará impune, que nadie entre esa pandilla de hipócritas va a hacer nada por ayudarla. Ella no puede hacer nada y los que sí pueden están más preocupados por su situación financiera que por el bienestar de una chiquilla.

3

Yacen tendidos en el suelo cada uno en un extremo de la terraza que comunica con los dos salones del hotel. El más joven es un muchacho rubio de penetrantes ojos verdes. El mayor tiene el pelo negro y sus ojos son de un refulgente azul .

En sus dedos aún llevan los anillos que esa noche acaban de estrenar, un anillo de bodas para el mayor, uno de compromiso para el menor. La viuda llora con unas lágrimas tan conmovedoras que nadie creería que en realidad son puro teatro. La prometida que ni siquiera llega a ser viuda mira fijamente el cadáver de su novio, de su carcelero, más bien. Lo mira sin apartar los ojos de él ni siquiera un instante mientras en su boca se forma, ahora sí, una sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 1: Familia, deber, honor

Cianuro espumoso

Capítulo 1: familia, deber, honor

1

Cuando llega a casa después de pasar toda la madrugada y gran parte de la mañana interrogando a todos los asistentes de la boda Emmon está preparando algo de comer en la cocina. No le dice nada. Sabe que cuando llega del trabajo necesita unos minutos para desconectar. Sin embargo, esta vez no es como las demás. Esta vez Genna necesita hablar con alguien, necesita contarle a alguien que todas las pistas que se han encontrado apuntan a que aquella dulce muchachita es una envenenadora, a que se hartó del chico que la trataba como si no fuera nada y decidió acabar con él antes de que sus vidas se vieran irremediablemente unidas. Necesita contárselo a alguien porque esa chica le recuerda demasiado a sí misma, a su yo más joven, más inseguro, y no soporta la idea de que haya sido ella.

No ve a su suegro hasta que entra en la cocina. Walther Frey se encuentra sentado a la mesa esperando a que su hijo le sirva la comida con un vaso de vino entre las manos.

–¿Habéis detenido ya a la Stark? ¡Vaya con la mosquita muerta! Al final va a resultar que tiene agallas la cría. Aunque si lo piensas bien deberíais hacerle un monumento ¡De menudo ccapullo ha librado al mundo! –Dicho esto se echa a reír frunciendo el ceño al ver que Genna no lo imita.

Genna ha odiado a su suegro muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero pocas con tanta intensidad como en este momento. Odia a Walther Frey por hablar de algo así con tanta ligereza, por dar por supuesto que Sansa Stark ha matado a Joffrey Baratheon y sobre todo, porque probablemente tenga toda la razón.

Sale de la cocina y se dirije al pequeño cuartito que usa como despacho. Se deja caer pesadamente en la silla ante su escritorio mientras analiza mentalmente todo lo sucedido. Ella es una mujer profesional. Se supone que no debe ser parcial en un caso pero algo, quizá solo la compasión o quizá algo más, le dice que aquella joven no es una asesina. El comisario Varys siempre dice que la intuición es parte fundamental para el trabajo policial y en esta ocasión Genna está dispuesta a seguir la suya. Nadie apuesta nada por la inocencia de Sansa y es su deber que la chica tenga al menos una oportunidad de demostrar que no es culpable.

Saca del bolso su vieja grabadora y la coloca encima de la mesa junto con un pequeño cuaderno para tomar notas dispuesta a escuchar de nuevo todos los interrogatorios que acaba de realizar. En alguno de ellos tiene que estar la evidencia que la lleve hasta el verdadero asesino.

2

Nada más llegar a casa Olenna se deja caer en su sillón favorito junto a la ventana. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer a continuación. Saca la libreta donde ha tomado las notas del interrogatorio (prefiere la libreta a la grabadora porque así puede añadir sus propias opiniones según va anotando lo que dice el testigo) y se dispone a revisar todo lo que ha apuntado subrayando aquello que le parece de especial importancia.

Olenna siempre ha sido una mujer meticulosa pero este caso es de vital importancia para ella. No la dejaron interrogar a Margaery por ser su nieta pero no le ha hecho falta. Sabe muy bien lo que pasó. Lo supo al ver su mirada en la puerta de la iglesia aunque no se diera cuenta en ese momento. Margaery no iba a soportar ser la esposa de un hombre que prefiriera acostarse con su hermano. Al igual que Olenna no piensa soportar ver a su adorada nieta entre los barrotes de una cárcel. Su hijo es quien debería acabar ahí por hacer semejante compromiso.

No obstante, no puede explicarle eso a un juez. Alarga la mano y coge el teléfono que descansa sobre la mesa. Sus dedos marcan casi sin pensar el número que necesita. Petyr Baelish coge el teléfono al instante. No es la primera vez que hacen negocios (a veces bromean con que hacen un dúo de película de cine negro "la policía corrupta y el turbio detective privado"). Unas cuantas palabras y un precio después Olenna cuelga sonriendo. Baelish se encargará de borrar las pruebas mientras ella se ocupa de dirijir la investigación hacia otro culpable. Piensa mientras dirije al teléfono una mirada maliciosa como si aún estuviera hablando con Baelish que su única dificultad para manejar la investigación a su manera, su compañera la detective Genna Frey, no lo es tal pues ha notado su desesperación al darse cuenta de que todas las pistas del otro asesinato conducían a Sansa stark. "Si encuentro a alguien que las libre a las dos de la cárcel jurará ante el juez que es el asesino sin mirar si quiera si estuvo esa noche allí" piensa o más bien espera mientras decide que es hora de ir a ver a su hijo.

3

Conseguir los vídeos de seguridad del hotel Los Gemelos (nombrado así en honor a los dos salones en que las trágicas fiestas tuvieron lugar) es realmente sencillo, tanto que Petyr sospecha por un momento si el viejo Walther no tendrá uno de esos sistemas de seguridad sofisticados que permiten el hakeo solo para capturar al haker cuando este aún está dentro. Decide arriesgarse de todos modos. No se llega a ser uno de los detectives privados más conocidos de la ciudad sin tomar algunos riesgos y Olenna es una de sus mejores clientas.

No puede evitar mirar los vídeos antes de borrarlos como Olenna le ha pedido. Sonríe y se acaricia la barbita puntiaguda. Desde luego, lo que ve no es lo que esperaba. Hace una copia de los vídeos antes de eliminarlos del archivo del hotel. Va a ganar mucho dinero con este trabajo. Mucho más del que Olenna le ha prometido. Jugar a dos bandas no es honorable, pero a Petyr Baelish nunca le ha importado el honor.


End file.
